Sex-Ed with Killian Jones
by TrueLoveTackle
Summary: OS CS, AU dans lequel mes deux bébés, ados, se retrouvent pour un cours d'éducation sexuelle (ouais, bref le résumé hein ? Ca ne doit pas être mon jour "résumé" aujourd'hui XD).


**So…un piti OS sorti tout droit d'un des nombreux délires que j'ai pu avoir avec ma mate Asphodèle….'fin surtout inspiré d'un prochain chapitre de Teach Me (chut Aspho, tu craches rien ! Pareil, onceuponaSigne). Bref, v'là me voilà avec un OS qui…bon, bah vous voyez déjà le titre hein. Après, si vous me connaissez, vous vous doutez que y'aura forcément une petite touche romantique…ou pas. XD !**

* * *

 **SEX-ED WITH KILLIAN JONES.**

* * *

 _ **Octobre 2000, Storybrooke.**_

Killian Jones était celui devant qui toutes les filles (ou presque) du lycée tombaient. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Il était un grand brun ténébreux au regard océan, un petit accent irlandais à faire frémir les oreilles…en parlant d'oreilles, les siennes étaient…à croquer…comme le reste de son corps en réalité.

Bref, pour faire court, Killian Jones était LE beau gosse du lycée de Storybrooke et, en digne bourreau des cœurs, le jeune adolescent mettait à profit son charme naturel pour conquérir la gente féminine…du moins jusqu'à ce jour où son cœur manqua un battement en l'embrassant elle, Emma Swan.

Il était définitivement tombé amoureux d'elle. Pourtant, les deux jeunes adolescents se connaissaient depuis l'arrivée de la jeune fille à Storybrooke, il y a deçà 7 ans déjà. Il avait fallu au jeune brun un baiser…enivrant pour percer le mystère de cette connexion qu'il ressentait en sa présence. Mais la jeune blonde ne semblait pas réceptive à son charme…l'une des rares filles de son bahut…si rares que l'adolescent pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une seule main.

Ce jour-là, le vendredi 20 octobre, les dernières années du lycée de Storybrooke devaient assister à un cours d'éducation sexuelle. La joie…d'autant plus lorsque le nom du professeur désigné à la _dure_ tâche tomba. Leur pire cauchemar.

La classe entière faisait face à leur très cher professeur de science, M. Gold. Un homme...très charmant, vraiment. Le genre très altruiste, bien aimant, faisant passer sa femme avant son amour pour sa richesse immobilière...bien entendu, il faut ici y lire **grande** ironie, **très grande** ironie même.

Le professeur, âgé d'environ la cinquantaine, était sans doute l'homme le plus craint de la ville. Son côté sadique y était certainement pour quelque chose. Emma se rappelait de ce jour, en tout début d'année, où il leur avait parlé durant plus de deux heures du système digestif du cochon, arborant alors un sourire rayonnement flippant lorsqu'il précisa : _Un cochon ça mange de tout...vous n'avez idée à quel point ces bêtes sont redevables au monde, ils parviennent à nous débarrasser des plus grandes vermines_.

Oui…la jeune adolescente se rappellerait toujours de cet horrible moment où des sueurs froides s'étaient emparées de tout son corps, des images horrible du corps de sa défunte femme, certainement assassiné par ce monstre (du moins, c'est ce que disaient les rumeurs), venant s'ajouter à son malaise. Mais…Killian Jones.

Ce fameux jour, l'Irlandais, qui avait senti son angoisse, avait posé tendrement sa main sur la sienne pour la rassurer. Ce fut ce jour qu'elle sut. Elle aimait Killian Jones. La blonde avait toujours ressenti une connexion avec lui mais n'avait jamais su y mettre de mots.

"Alors, s'exclama le professeur Gold faisait alors sursauter Emma. Bon…vu que la bande d'incapables qui dirige cet établissement n'a pas été foutu d'engager un vulgaire stagiaire pour vous faire cette fichue "formation" sur la sexualité, v'là que j'suis obligé de me coltiner vos têtes de morveux boutonneux totalement dérangés par vos putains d'hormones en ébullition. Bref, ajouta-t-il en avançant dans l'allée formée par les tables. Je suis là…terminons ça vite fait. Bon…je crois que vous savez tous ce qu'est cette chose ? demanda Gold en présentant un plateau de préservatif tout en souriant".

Il se stoppa net puis regarda une élève…Ashley. La jeune fille ne pouvait pas supporter ce regard que l'homme lui portait…ni celui des autres professeurs, ou bien de certains de ses camarades.

"Enfin pas tous apparemment, se moqua le professeur. VOILA très chers, le SAINT GRAAL qui vous préservera de tout scandale d'adolescente de 16 ans enceinte".

Silence plat. La pauvre Ashley rougissait comme une tomate. Comment Gold, la personne censée empêcher ce genre de railleries, osait-il lui parler ainsi dans le réel but de l'humilier devant toute la classe ?

"-Vous savez, monsieur, fit Killian d'une voix défiante. Tout le monde sait qu'une capote ça se rompt…enfin, pas tous apparemment. Mmh ? Une grossesse ne signifie pas absence d'utilisation de protection. Et si vous comptez nous apprendre que c'est le seul but d'un préservatif…ma foi, nous sommes perdus. Enfin…en même temps, venant de la part d'un homme obligé d'utiliser une pilule…l'usage de précaution est certainement le cadet de ses soucis, non ? Bien que…rigola le brun, j'oubliais…même le SAINT GRAAL VIAGRA ne peut vous aider si votre femme vous a quitté.

-Vous avez conscience que vous venez de signer votre arrêt de mort, monsieur Jones ? lâcha Gold avec hargne. Ouvrir la bouche dans MON cours, sans avoir été invité à partager vos belles paroles ? Mais bon…je dois concéder votre côté expert dans le domaine, non ? Peut-être que le bâtard que porte votre amie est le vôtre ? Honnêtement, petit merdeux…au rythme de vos échanges tumultueux avec la gente féminine –ou masculine hein, vous finirez votre misérable vie à 40 piges, allongé dans le couloir de la mort, agonisant d'une terrible MST, conclut-il en souriant sadiquement.

-Vous…".

Mais Killian s'arrêta, stoppé par la main d'Emma. Pourtant, il avait une envie de frapper cet homme. Un vrai enfoiré…le roi des enfoiré. Bon, okay, le jeune homme n'avait pas forcément été malin d'ajouter tout cela…son but premier avait tout de même été de défendre Ashley.

Le professeur Gold continua alors ses explications et balança le matériel nécessaire sur les paillasses de la salle de cours.

 _PAUVRE CON !_ murmura Killian.

 _Ah bordel, tu peux pas t'en empêcher, hein_ ? pensa Emma en le regardant. _Mais bon…oui, PAUVRE CON_ !

Killian déballa consciencieusement le préservatif de son emballage et, tout en commençant à l'enfiler sur le tube qui leur faisait face, déclara en arquant un sourcil :

"Et bien…euhm, heureusement que c'est sur leur tube que nous devons le mettre hein…vraiment petite leur capote !".

Bien sûr ! Emma se mit à rouler des yeux. _Seigneur, faire ce genre de travaux pratiques avec Killian Jones, aka le garçon dont tu es amoureuse, est la pire idée que tu n'aies jamais eue, Emma_.

"-Quoi ? l'interrogea-t-il avant de dire d'un ton innocent. Je te jure, _love_ , qu'à côté de ma pièce leur machin est ridicule ! La _king size_ est même limite…mouais, rigola Killian niaisement. Tu…euhm…tu sais tu peux toujours vérifier par toi-même, Emma.

-Dans tes rêves les plus profonds, Jones ! riposta la blonde aussitôt".

L'Irlandais se mordit aussitôt la lèvre inférieure, arborant un grand sourire sur son visage puis, envahi par des pensées... _pegi 18_ , et bien...il refit face au tube et ajusta le préservatif avec beaucoup de sérieux.

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, la dextérité de ses mains sur la longueur du tube, ou bien encore son petit tic d'humidifier ses lèvres avec sa langue.

Sans oublier ses cheveux, pensa Emma. _Fuuuuck, v'là que maintenant je l'imagine titiller "sa pièce" ! Ou bien...oh fuck...celle de Robin...fuuuck, stupide jeu de la bouteille...oh seigneur !_

"-Swan…tu veux pratiquer ?

-J'ai dit dans tes rêves, Jones ! lâcha Emma.

-Euh, je…finit-il par pouffer de rire. Je parlais du tube, _love…_ mais si tu veux jouir de pratique supplémentaire, je suis tout à toi".

 _Bravo, Emma ! BRAVO ! Tu ne pouvais pas te ridiculiser plus !_ pensa la jeune fille, rougissant totalement de honte.

Emma attrapa alors un préservatif ainsi que le tube et, alors qu'elle déballait le sachet, Walsh débarqua devant leur paillasse, un sourire sadique au visage. Comment avait-elle pu sortir avec ce type ?

"-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! demanda sèchement Emma.

-Et bien…admirer le spectacle qui ne se produira qu'une seule fois dans l'histoire de l'humanité, répondit-il avant d'ajouter, te voir déballer une capote, ma belle.

-FERMES-LA ! rispota-t-elle.

-Ooh, s'outragea faussement Walsh. T'énerves pas ainsi, ma belle…toi et moi savons très bien que c'est une chose que tu ne feras jamais…frigide que tu es ! Allez…laisses moi au moins bander sur cette image, hein ?! Laisses moi voir tes doigts glisser le long de ce…tube.

-DEGAGES ! s'exclama Killian. Ou bien la seule chose que tu verras sera mon poing sur ta tronche…et, continua le brun en grimaçant légèrement, ton sang sur cette table.

-Jones, bonjour à toi ! rigola Walsh. Ooh maintenant tu joues le prince charmant volant au secours de la demoiselle en détresse, hein ? 'fin si j'peux t'donner un conseil d'ami…

-…t'es pas mon ami, le coupa l'Irlandais.

-Peu importe, reprit l'ex d'Emma. Perds pas ton temps à vouloir la déflorer, mec…t'auras jamais la seule chose que tu veux d'elle".

Walsh disparu dès l'instant où Gold lui cria de retourner à sa place. Emma, elle, ne poursuivit pas l'exercice, restant plongée dans le vide. Et bien…maintenant, grâce à son connard d'ex, Killian savait qu'elle était toujours vierge…c'était fichu à présent, Walsh lui avait suffisamment répété qu'aucun garçon ne voudrait être avec elle s'ils savaient… _bravo, merci_.

A la fin du cours, alors que Killian avait tenté de la rattraper, Emma disparu dans les couloirs du lycée. Il avait pensé la retrouver au cours suivant mais ce ne fut pas le cas, elle avait décidé de sécher le restant de la journée.

-/-

Quelques heures plus tard, l'Irlandais retrouva Emma, alors assise sur un tronc d'arbre sur la plage, admirant les mouvements des vagues.

"-Hey, fit Killian.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux, Jones ? demanda Emma.

-Je…voulais juste t'apporter un peu de réconfort, _love_ , répondit-il sincèrement.

-Tu t'crois drôle ? Va-t'en ! pesta la blonde, essuyant les larmes ayant coulées sur ses joues.

-Emma, murmura le brun en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Euh…le réconfort, bah c'était un chocolat chaud, tu sais ?

-Qu…quoi ? Pas d' _innuendos_? dit-elle, surprise.

-Naan, tiens, lui sourit Killian.

-Je…merci, sourit-elle à son tour".

L'adolescente but en silence la boisson chocolatée apportée par son ami. Il avait eu raison…cela apportait un peu de réconfort. Mais le fait est que Walsh avait gâché la moindre chance qu'elle pouvait avoir avec Killian.

"-Tu…veux parler, Swan ? demanda Killian.

-Non…je ne veux pas, pas de ça…surtout avec toi, répondit-elle.

-Surtout avec moi ? répéta-t-il.

-Oui.

\- Je…ne comprends pas _, love_ , dit le brun d'une voix confuse. Pourquoi surtout avec moi ?

-Parce que…commença Emma en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Killian. PARCE QUE…parce que je ne veux pas que tu me regardes comme la pauvre vierge du lycée comme il peut le faire, VOILA ! J'peux juste pas voir **ce regard** dans **tes** yeux, pas **les tiens** !

-Et bien…rétorqua l'Irlandais en lui prenant les mains dans les siennes. Tu…ne verras jamais ce regard dans mes yeux, _love_.

-BIEN SUR ! s'exclama la jeune fille en roulant des yeux.

-Em'…Em', regardes moi ! lui demanda-t-il. Je…tu…bégaya-t-il très confus. Depuis que tu me l'as dit, j't'ai pas regardé différemment à cause de ça…pourquoi je commencerais maintenant ?

-Quoi ?! rigola Emma. JE NE T'AI JAMAIS DIT CELA ! Je ne t'aurais JAMAIS raconté cela.

-Tu l'as fait, _love_ , insista Killian.

-Non…je m'en rappellerais quand même !".

Emma se leva aussitôt et, ayant laissé ses chaussures près du tronc, alla marcher au bord de la mer. N'importe quoi ! Elle qui serait allé dire à Killian Jones qu'elle n'avait jamais franchi le cap ? Non mais il déraillait.

"-Tu te rappelles vraiment pas ? l'interrogea-t-il après l'avoir rejointe.

-T'es lourd, je t'ai jamais dit cela, Jones !

-Swan…la soirée du 15 août, tu t'en rappelles ? la questionna Killian.

-Oui…au bord du lac, début de soirée avec bière et puis…le jeu de la bouteille, toi embrassant Robin…passionné comme échange au passage. Bref, c'est quoi l'rapport ? lui demanda-t-elle".

Killian prit plutôt deux fois qu'une sa respiration. Et bien…Emma ne se rappelait même pas ce moment qui n'a jamais quitté son esprit à lui depuis ce fameux soir. Une partie de lui avait mal…il ne lui en voulait pas, mais le fait est que la fille dont il était tombé amoureux ne se souvenait pas de leur baiser.

"-Et bien…euh, balbutia le brun. Nous nous sommes embrassés.

-QUUUUUUUUOI ?! s'écria Emma. Non…ce n'est pas possible, je m'en rappellerais, Jones ! Pourquoi je ne m'en rappelle pas, hein ?

-Nous étions bourrés _, love_ et…

-…mais toi tu t'en rappelles ! l'interrompit la blonde.

-J'ai l'air de mieux tenir l'alcool que toi, Emma lui sourit-il. Nous…nous étions éloignés du reste du groupe…dans une chambre et…nous discutions de…euh, je ne sais plus vraiment mais…c'était profond…puis comme je te l'ai dit, nous nous sommes embrassés. Au tout début c'était vraiment anodin et…puis ça ne l'était plus…et rapidement j'ai perdu ma chemise et ma main était sous ton t-shirt mais lorsque…".

L'Irlandais s'arrêta trois secondes, se passant les mains dans les cheveux, et en profita pour jeter un œil à l'expression d'Emma…perplexe. Perplexe parce qu'au fur et à mesure que Killian lui contait les faits, plus les images qui y étaient associées surgissaient dans son esprit. Comment avait-elle pu oublier avoir embrassé le gars qu'elle aimait ?

"-Lorsque j'ai commencé à déboutonner ton jean tu m'as arrêté. Tu…m'as dit que ce n'était pas comme ça que tu voulais que ça se passe, _love_.

-Et bien…euh, bégaya Emma. Cela ne signifie pas que je parlais de "première fois" Killian…je…tu l'as dit toi-même, nous étions bourrés.

-T'as rajouté que tu ne voulais pas que ta première fois se passe ainsi, Emma.

-Naaan, naaan, tentait-elle de nier. Non…pourquoi je te l'aurais dit ? Pourquoi ?!

-Je ne sais pas, lui avoua Killian".

Et bien si…elle lui avait bel et bien dit. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui dire ça à lui ? Elle savait qu'elle faisait confiance au brun mais ce sujet était différent. Mais Killian ne semblait pas se soucier de ce détail…pas du tout.

"-Pourquoi ? Tu…t'en fiches que je n'ai jamais…

-Rien à faire _, love_ , lui dit l'Irlandais en souriant.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Emma.

-Tout d'abord parce que je ne suis pas ce connard de Walsh, Emma. Et parce que je…tu ne le sais vraiment pas, Swan ? demanda-t-il à son tour.

-Savoir quoi ?

-Emma je…hésita le brun. T'as pas remarqué que depuis cette soirée je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, _love_? Que…je…et bien j'essaye de te faire rire avec mes blagues…

-…douteuses, avec tes blagues douteuses, coupa la blonde.

-Oui…je…voulais te faire rire Emma, mais j'ai échoué…j't'ai juste gavé, lâcha Killian, parce que j'ai été incapable de te dire que…j'étais tombé amoureux de toi. Puis…comme si j'allais un jour gagner le cœur d'une fille aussi merveilleuse que toi…regarde-moi Swan…qui aimerait le pauvre orphelin abandonné par son père alcoolique ? Personne…

Killian se tourna, avançant de quelques pas dans l'eau…de quoi tremper ses pieds jusqu'aux chevilles. _J'aime Emma Swan et…_

Le jeune homme n'eut le temps de continuer sa pensée que son bras fut attrapé par Emma, laquelle déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de Killian, le surprenant grandement. Le baiser ne durant que quelques secondes…quelques secondes suffisantes pour décontenancer complètement le brun.

"-Emma, prononça-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Je…t'aime, Killian, lui avoua la blonde".

La blonde l'embrassa alors de nouveau, beaucoup moins chastement cette fois-ci. Et Killian, de son côté, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, la rapprocha le plus possible de lui. Elle l'aimait. Emma Swan aimait Killian Jones. Il ne pouvait être plus heureux qu'à cet instant.

-/-

 _ **Mai.**_

Cela faisait quasiment sept mois qu'Emma et Killian sortaient ensemble. Sept mois durant lesquels tous deux passèrent des dizaines de rendez-vous ensemble, tantôt au Granny's ou bien au cinéma, tantôt chez lui ou chez elle.

Et bien entendu, ils avaient tous les deux dû faire face à l'excitation de leurs amis de les voir enfin ensemble…comme si eux devenant un couple était une évidence aux yeux de tous. Convaincre les parents d'Emma –ou plus exactement monsieur Nolan– avait été plus compliqué. En effet, depuis ce merveilleux jour où Mary-Margaret et David Nolan avaient eu le grand bonheur d'adopter Emma, le père de famille se montrait très protectif à l'égard de sa fille…ce qui ne s'était pas _calmé_ avec le fiasco Walsh.

Heureusement, au fil des mois, il ne put que constater la sincérité de Killian quant à ses sentiments pour sa fille. Puis…même s'il lui était arrivé de s'attirer quelques soucis dans le passé, l'Irlandais était aujourd'hui presque irréprochable.

 _ **Vendredi 25 mai.**_

Comme à leur habitude, Emma et Killian s'étaient retrouvés chez le jeune adolescent pour leur soirée film et pop-corn. _Stuart Little_ au programme…un truc qui ne demandait aucune réflexion, juste à se poser tranquillement.

Ils étaient alors confortablement installés sur le lit du brun, lui ne portait qu'un short et elle, une jupe et un débardeur. Alors sa tête appuyée contre l'épaule de Killian, Emma lui demanda en murmurant :

"-Il rentre à quelle heure ton frère aujourd'hui ?

-J'crois qu'il fait la fermeture du Rabbit, _love_ , répondit-il en attrapant un pop-corn. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que…dit-elle en plongeant sa main dans la sienne. Je suis prête, Killian.

-Prête pour quoi ? demanda le brun en rejoignant son regard tout en arquant un sourcil".

Pour toute réponse, Emma se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement puis, laissant sa main caresser le visage du brun, elle approfondit le baiser dès le moment où il y répondit.

 _Seigneur_ , pensa Killian. _Vient-elle réellement de me dire qu'elle était prête à sauter le pas avec moi ?! Est-elle_ _ **vraaiment**_ _prête ? Seigneur…qu'est-ce que je dis ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Bien sûr je la veux…mais je…_

"-T'es…sûre, _love_ ? l'interrogea Killian. Nous n'avons pas…on peut encore attendre, Emma, si tu…

-Je sais, rigola amoureusement la blonde. Mais…je suis vraiment prête, ajouta-t-elle en effleurant sa joue et sa barbe naissante, je te veux Killian…si tu le veux aussi, conclut Emma en lui souriant".

Killian se redressa aussitôt et partit fermer la porte de sa chambre pendant qu'Emma dégageait le saut de pop-corn du lit avec un grand sourire. Il la rejoignit aussitôt, légèrement nerveux. Cela n'était pas sa première fois mais…le brun voulait que _sa première fois à elle_ se passe bien, peut-être même magique, et il ne voulait pas lui faire mal ou faire quelque chose qui la mettrait mal à l'aise.

Emma, de son côté, était beaucoup moins nerveuse qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé et bien plus détendue que lors de sa _presque première fois_ avec Walsh. Non…cette fois-ci, la jeune blonde voulait réellement franchir cette étape parce qu'elle aimait Killian –et qu'elle voulait partager cela avec lui, qu'il soit _son premier_ (et tout au fond d'elle, _son dernier_ aussi…s'imaginant très bien vivre à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin de ses jours), et non pour se sentir _normale_.

L'adolescente s'installa alors à califourchon sur son petit-ami et commença à l'embrassa, baladant ses mains sur sa poitrine, son cou, ses cheveux. Killian fit de même, replaçant même sa mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, tout en lui donnant un regard empli d'étincelles, avant de capturer de nouveau ses lèvres. Plus le baiser se prolongeait, plus le brun oubliait peu à peu ses craintes.

La blonde retira son débardeur et, tentant de _recoiffer ses cheveux_ , se mit à rire avant d'embrasser de nouveau Killian, lui murmurant contre les lèvres un "je t'aime". L'enveloppant tendrement, il prononça lui aussi contre la bouche de celle qu'il aimait un "je t'aime aussi".

Après avoir retiré le soutien-gorge d'Emma, Killian l'allongea délicatement sur le lit et commença à la parsemer de baiser pour le plus grand plaisir de la blonde. Elle aimait ça…le touché des lèvres de Killian sur sa peau était encore plus agréable que dans ses rêves. Parce que oui, elle y avait rêvé de ce moment…plusieurs fois. Et, même si elle était détendue entre les mains du brun, il y avait toujours cette appréhension…normale.

Au cours de discussions, certaines de ses amies avaient parlé de leur première fois et, pour la majorité, cela n'avait pas été transcendant, parfois même douloureux. Mais pour l'instant, Emma appréciait ce que Killian lui faisait…elle ne devait pas stresser quant à la suite, juste profiter.

A la suite d'un long moment de caresses, de regards et de baisers, Killian se débarrassa de son short et de son boxer. _Et bien…il ne déconnait pas, ridicule leur tube_ , ne put s'empêcher de rire Emma alors qu'il enfilait un préservatif…et le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de lui demander la raison de ce fou rire, il avait très bien compris.

"Es-tu certaine ? lui demanda-t-il une dernière fois".

Elle confirma d'un signe de la tête. Il commença alors à la pénétrer doucement, faisait attention à la moindre des réactions de la jeune blonde. Au moment où son érection entra en elle, Emma grimaça légèrement mais très vite, un sourire apparut sur son visage.

Le brun se mouvait en elle tout en l'embrassant, dégageant ses cheveux de son front, capturant ses lèvres encore et encore.

"-Est-ce que ça va, _love_? murmura Killian d'une voix tremblante.

-Oui, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Continue…juste continue, ajouta Emma en lui donnant un doux baiser".

Killian poursuivit donc ses mouvements de va-et-vient, leur respiration devenant un peu plus haletante lorsqu'il accéléra la cadence. Ils continuèrent ainsi, se répétant toujours les mêmes "je t'aime" jusqu'à se séparer et s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-/-

Le lendemain matin, Emma et Killian se réveillèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre, la lumière du soleil pénétrant peu à peu dans la chambre du brun.

"-Ooh, je…bégaya Killian. Désolé, _love_ …c'est l'matin.

-Oh, soupira Emma avec une moue aux lèvres, moi qui pensais que j'en étais la cause.

-Swan, rigola le brun. Tu fais ça plutôt bien aussi, tu sais ?

- _Aye, aye_ ! rit-elle à son tour en l'embrassant tendrement. Malheureusement…je ne peux pas rester, ma mère m'attend pour l'aider aux derniers préparatifs du barbecue

-Et je dois aider mon frère à faire le ménage avant de te rejoindre".

Une heure plus tard, lorsqu'Emma arriva enfin chez elle, sa mère préparait justement les salades pour le déjeuner. L'adolescente l'embrassa et, après s'être lavé les mains, se mit à l'aider. Après plus d'une heure, Mary-Margaret demanda :

"-Alors…, ta soirée hier s'est bien passée ma chérie ?

- _Yep_ , répondit-elle".

Plutôt bien…vraiment très bien même. La jeune blonde ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un grand sourire en repensant à leur nuit ensemble. Définitivement une très bonne soirée.

"-Noon, lâcha Mary-Margaret en regardant sa fille.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Emma.

-Killian et toi…hier, vous…vouuus".

Seigneur…Emma ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que sa mère, SA MERE, remarque si facilement que Killian et elle avaient franchi ce cap…comme si cela était écrit sur son front. Et la jeune adolescente ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation avec sa mère.

"-Waouh, fit-elle finalement nerveusement. Je ne vais pas en parler avec toi, 'man ! C'est…euh, ça craint !

-Emma, tu peux me parler quand tu veux, insista la brune. De TOUT ce que tu veux…vous…vous êtes protégés, hein ?

-MAMAN ! s'exclama la blonde. Je t'ai dit que je NE VOULAIS PAS en parler !

-Je vais le tuer, entendirent-elles derrière elles.

-Papa, je ne suis plus une petite fille, dit l'adolescente à son père.

-Tu seras TOUJOURS ma petite fille, Emma, rétorqua David. JE VAIS LE TUER !

-Nooon, rigola Emma. Tu l'aimes trop pour ça 'pa ! Tu sais…ça ne va pas te tuer de dire à voix haute que t'aimes Killian

-Qui m'aime ?! déclara l'intéressé qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

-Moi déjà, lui répondit la blonde. Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu devais aider ton frère ?

- _Aye_ , dit le brun en embrassant ses…beaux-parents. Mais vois-tu, Elsa a débarqué et mon frère m'a viré…alors me voilà, j'ai pensé que deux mains de plus vous seraient utiles".

Le barbecue se déroula dans la bonne humeur, famille et amis présents. Il s'agissait de l'un des derniers avant le départ d'Emma pour l'université du Maine, à Orono. Enfin…leur départ à Killian et elle.

L'Irlandais avait pourtant été retenu par la grande université d'Harvard mais il y avait finalement renoncé pour rester aux côtés d'Emma qui lui avait d'ailleurs fait la tête pendant une semaine suite à cette décision. _Bordel dire non à Harvard, Killian ! T'es DINGUE !_ lui avait-elle-même crié. Mais bon…cela avait été son choix à lui, préférer être avec elle plutôt que d'étudier à Harvard.

Puis juin arriva rapidement, la remise des diplômes puis le bal de promo. Emma avait porté pour cette soirée une jolie robe longue d'un rose pâle et avait coiffé ses cheveux en un joli chignon. Killian, lui, s'était habillé d'un très beau costume noir et d'une chemise assortie à la robe de sa cavalière. Ils avaient été désignés Roi et Reine du bal de promo, et aucun des deux ne l'avaient réalisé sur le coup. Eux…Roi et Reine du bal…ils ne s'y attendaient absolument pas.

-/-

 _ **15 ans plus tard.**_

C'était la soirée des anciens élèves du lycée de Storybrooke. Emma et Killian étaient revenus tout spécialement pour l'occasion dans la petite bourgade du Maine. Bien que…ils leur arrivaient de temps, pour les fêtes par exemple, d'y retourner.

Cela était étrange et à la fois sympathique de retrouver leurs anciens camarades après tant d'années écoulées. Ils avaient peut-être gardé contact avec certains d'entre eux, comme par exemple Ruby, Victor, Will ou bien encore Ashley, mais cela était tout de même un agréable moment pour eux.

"-Et bien, j'vois que t'tu portes bien ma belle, entendit Emma.

-Walsh, se contenta-t-elle de dire en se retournant".

Il était…presque méconnaissable. Lui qui, à l'époque du lycée, était le fils à papa, totalement friqué ressemblait aujourd'hui à…pas grand-chose. Son costume était sans aucun doute un costume bon marché et sa chemise…et bien Emma pouvait y discerner quelques tâches.

"Qui est l'heureux gars qui a réussi à planter sa graine ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire répugnant au visage en direction du ventre arrondi d'Emma".

Alors qu'il tenta de se rapprocher d'elle, et sans même qu'elle puisse dire la moindre chose pour le remettre à sa place, Killian débarqua à ses côtés et lâcha :

"-Ne penses même pas poser tes sales mains sur ma femme, Walsh.

-T-t-oi ?! s'étonna Walsh. Vous êtes toujours ensemble tous les deux ?!

-Je crois que le mot "femme" signifie que nous sommes toujours ensemble, lui répondit avec sarcasme la blonde. Mariés et parents d'un petit garçon de 6 ans et…comme tu peux le constater, nous attendons notre deuxième…une petite fille si ça t'intéresse. Enfin non…je sais que tu t'en fiches. Bref…je ne vais pas dire que ce fut un plaisir".

15 ans s'étaient écoulés, beaucoup avait changé…mais pas les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Ou du moins si, ils avaient changé…parce qu'Emma et Killian s'aimaient chaque jour un peu plus que le précédent.

* * *

 **Ouais...vous pouvez constater que je ne peux déconner tout du long quoi ! XD ! J'ai vraiment un gros problème à cause du CS ! Bordel...je niais être romantique y'a deux ans ! REGARDEZ CE QU'ILS M'ONT FAIT !**

 **Sinon, parce que ça fait toujours plaisir...une petite review ? Please ? 'Love you all my lovely mates !**


End file.
